Hah? Putus?
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: Shinichi naksir sama Ran nih, tapi nggak nembak-nembak. Atas usul Kaito, Shinichi pun menyatakan rasa sukanya. Emang sih, Shinichi nggak maksain Ran buat jawab sekarang. Tapi, begitu diajak ketemuan, kok Ran malah bilang...


**Hah? Putus?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Meitantei Konan. Meitantei Konan belongs to Gosho Aoyama**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU**

**Summary: Shinichi naksir sama Ran nih, tapi nggak nembak-nembak. Atas usul Kaito, Shinichi pun menyatakan rasa sukanya. Emang sih, Shinichi nggak maksain Ran buat jawab sekarang. Tapi, begitu diajak ketemuan, kok Ran malah bilang...**

**X.x.X**

"Pagi!" seru Heiji ceria sambil memasuki kelas. Ia pun langsung menuju bangkunya dan menaruh tasnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati bahwa salah satu sahabatnya belum datang. Ia menoleh ke arah Kaito yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Oi, Kudou mana?" tanyanya.

"Nggak ngurusin," jawab Kaito cuek.

"Idih, marah-marah mulu, nih," goda Heiji, "apa jangan-jangan gara-gara pacar lo itu, ya?"

"Berisik! Aoko bukan pacar gue! Eh, nah tuh orangnya," ujarnya saat melihat Shinichi memasuki kelasnya—dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. Ia pun langsung menuju bangkunya. Heiji dan Kaito yang melihatnya pun heran, tapi nggak jadi heran sih begitu mereka bisa menebak kenapa Shinichi bisa tersenyum seperti itu.

"Idih, senyum-senyum. Habis ketemu Ran, kan?" goda Kaito dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya. Shinichi yang mendengar hal itu pun wajahnya sontak memerah.

"Apaan sih!" seru Shinichi sambil tetap dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ckckck, lo cuman ngaku kayak gitu aja susah. Dasar," sindir Heiji. Shinichi pun tak segan-segan memberikan _deathglare_ andalannya secara cuma-cuma pada Heiji. Heiji yang sudah terbiasa pada _deathglare_ Shinichi pun hanya bersiul riang.

Kalau ni bocah bukan sahabat gue, udah gue hajar daritadi! batin Shinichi.

"Ini tahun terakhir kita sekolah di sini lho! Buruan gih nyatain perasaan lo! Ntar gimana kalau SMA kalian pisah?" saran Kaito.

"Lo lagi curhat, ya?" ejek Shinichi.

"Maksud lo apa!" seru Kaito kesal.

"Oh, gue kirain lo lagi curhat soal Aoko," timpal Shinichi enteng.

"Argh! Gue sama dia, kan cuman temenan doang!" balas Kaito.

"Oh gitu," ucap Shinichi lempeng. Oh My! Shin, kamu nggak nyadar, ya, si Kaito udah mau meledak ngeladenin omongan kamu? Ya ampun...

"Bisa nggak sih nggak pake berisik? Noh, bentar lagi masuk! Denger nggak sih bel berbunyi?" Kini Heiji yang menimpali. Shinichi dan Kaito yang mendengarnya hanya memasang tampang malas dan bergumam kompak, "Iya, gue denger kok."

Tak lama kemudian, Eri pun masuk. Guru PKn yang terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya ini adalah ibu dari Ran—cewek yang selama ini ditaksir Shinichi. Itu artinya, Shinichi harus jaga image dong di depan ibu Ran. Lagian, reputasinya di SMP Teitan ini bagus.

"Kita mulai saja langsung. PR kemarin lusa silakan kumpulan di meja Ibu," ujar Eri setelah duduk di kursinya. Setelah itu, para murid pun sibuk mencari buku PR mereka, tak terkecuali Shinichi. Tapi, sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah panik.

_Buku PR gue mana!_

"Hey, Kudou! Lo kenapa?" tanya Heiji sambil berdiri.

"Buku lo ketinggalan?" tanya Kaito yang berdiri mengikuti Heiji.

"Eh? Nggak kok. Kalian duluan aja," ujar Shinichi berusaha santai. Mereka berdua pun mengangkat bahu mereka dan beranjak menuju meja guru. Shinichi pun melanjutkan acaranya. Ia pun mengubek-ngubek tasnya sampai keruh (?) dan mengaduk-ngaduknya (?). Namun hasilnya nihil. Sejenak ia teringat sesuatu.

_Kenapa gue bisa lupa! Kemarin, kan gue ketiduran dan buku PR-nya belum gue masukin! Mampus gue! Gue pasti kena hukum!_

Ia mengumpat dalam hati. Ia tidak sadar bahwa semua murid telah mengumpulkan buku PR dan hanya ia saja yang belum. Dua sahabatnya pun memutuskan ingin bertanya, tapi, mendadak bungkam saat ada aura hitam kelam seperti rambut Rukia *plakk* yang memenuhi ruangan kelas ini yang mendadak menjadi kuburan (?).

"Kudou? Mana buku PR-mu?" tanya Eri dengan nada mengintimidasi. Shinichi yang merasa dipanggil pun mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk.

"Eh? I-itu ... buku saya ... buku saya ...," ujar Shinichi gugup. Ia berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat. Eri yang mengerti apa yang terjadi pun langsung berdiri dan berteriak.

"Berdiri di luar kelas sampai pelajaran saya selesai!" seru Eri keras sampai-sampai seisi kelas menutup telinganya. Dengan sangat pasrah, Shinichi keluar kelas dengan langkah yang terseret-seret (?). Inilah akibatnya jika bermain-main dengan guru disiplin nan galak bin _killer_ se-SMP Teitan seperti Eri ini.

_Hah, reputasi gue. Mana jatohnya di depan ibu cewek yang gue taksir lagi. Payah..._

_Srek._

Pintu kelas pun terbuka dan tertutup tak lama setelahnya. Setelah itu, Eri pun dengan masih memasang wajah horrornya berseru, "Buka buku kalian halaman 178! Cepat! Kerjakan latihannya! Hari ini dikumpulkan!"

Sejujurnya, ia—tentunya—masih kesal dengan sikap Shinichi yang langka (?) seperti ini. Murid kebanggaannya malah tidak mengerjakan PR darinya. Yah, bayangin aja deh gimana perasaan Eri.

**X.x.X**

"Huh ... dasar kau payah Shinichi," gumam Shinichi menyesali dirinya sendiri. Dengan mau tak mau, rela tak rela, ikhlas tak—*dibekep sendal jepit* Shinichi melaksanakan hukuman gurunya. Berdiri di koridor sampai pelajarannya selesai.

_Sensei, bisa-bisanya lo tega banget sama gue..._

Shinichi menghela napas pelan. Ia menatap koridor yang kosong melompong. Ya iyalah, buat apa ada di koridor? Yah, kecuali kalau ada perlu dan dihukum, seperti Shinichi sekarang ini.

Sepuluh menit pun berlalu.

_Argh! Emang sih baru sepuluh menit! Tapi, lo bisa bayangin nggak kalau gue harus berdiri tujuh puluh menit lagi! Hukuman sialan!_

Tenang aja, Shin. Aku bisa kok ngebayanginnya. Pasti pegel banget, kan? Yah, sabar aja deh—tunggu. Ini pengalaman pertama Shinichi lho! Dihukum berdiri di koridor. Malangnya nasibmu, Shinichi. Eh tunggu! Kalau ketemu Ran, bisa dibilang hukuman nggak nih?

"Hei, Shinichi!" sapa orang tersebut dengan gembira dan tersenyum. Shinichi yang melihat hal itu sedikit salah tingkah.

"A-ah, hei juga Ran," sapa Shinichi, "kau bolos?"

"Tidak. Aku disuruh mengambil berkas guru yang tertinggal. Kau sendiri kenapa? Masa orang pintar sepertimu tak mengerjakan PR?" tanya Ran tepat sasaran. Mak jleb banget sih buat Shinichi, tapi ini fakta, Bro.

"Bukuku ketinggalan, soalnya kemarin ketiduran," jawab Shinichi. Ran tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan Shinichi. Bisa-bisanya si Jenius Sepak Bola ini dihukum karena buku PR-nya ketinggalan.

"Lain kali periksa dulu, jangan langsung bawa saja. Oh ya! Aku duluan, ya! Takut dimarahi," ujar Ran sambil tetap tersenyum dan berjalan menjauh dari Shinichi. Shinichi tetap tak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain. Ia pun tersenyum walau tentunya Ran tak melihat hal itu. Matanya pun terus mengikuti Ran sapmpai ia menghilang di belokan. Shinichi menghela napas.

_Kapan, ya, gue bisa ngejadiin dia pacar gue? Mana malu-maluin lagi. Pagi-pagi udah ketauan dihukum kayak gini. Emang sial banget deh! Eh, tapi pas ketemu Ran aja gue ngerasa nggak sial._

Shinichi pun terkikik geli menyadari apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

**X.x.X.**

"Jangan ulangi lagi perbuatan seperti ini, Kudou!" ceramah Eri setelah delapan puluh menit berlalu dan Shinichi sudah diperbolehkan masuk ke kelas.

"Ya, Sensei," ujarnya malas.

"Bagus kalau begitu," timpalnya sambil berjalan menjauh. Shinichi pun berjalan memasuki kelasnya wajahnya dengan tampang lesu, sekaligus lega.

"Wah, Pangeran Jenius kita sudah selesai menjalani masa hukumannya," ejek Heiji saat Shinichi sudah duduk di bangkunya.

"Lo pikir gue narapidana apa!" ujarnya kesal.

"Ketemu Ran nggak tadi di koridor?" Kali ini Kaito pun ikut mengejeknya. Shinichi mendengus kesal. "Kalau ketemu emangnya kenapa?"

"Seriusan lo?" tanya Kaito tak percaya. Sedangkan Heiji udah nutup mulutnya, nahan ketawa nih ceritanya.

"Reputasi lo turun, yak?" ejek Heiji lagi.

"Berisik tau nggak!" seru Shinichi kesal.

"Iya, iya, nggak usah marah dong, Bro. Eh, habis ini pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, kan?" tanya Kaito. Heiji dan Shinichi pun mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian, guru Bahasa Inggris yang bernama Jodie pun masuk dan mulai mengajar.

**X.x.X**

"Eh, kapan lo bakal nembak tu cewek?" tanya Kaito tiba-tiba. Shinichi yang sedang memakan onigiri pun langsung tersedak dan mencari minum.

"Apaan sih lo! Bikin orang kaget aja! Ntar kalau gue mati karena keselek gimana!" ujarnya kesal. Kenapa hari ini kau kesal terus sih, Shin?

"Emang gue peduli?" timpal Kaito cuek, "udahlah, jawab aja pertanyaan gue."

"Nggak tahu tuh," balas Shinichi sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Buruan tembak! Ntar dia malah diambil sama orang lain," saran Heiji.

"Iya, tapi gue nggak tahu cara nembaknya," ujar Shinichi.

"Kirim aja _e-mail_ buat ketemuan di mana gitu. Bilang, ada yang musti lo omongin," saran Kaito. Sejenak Shinichi terlihat berpikir. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum. "Usul bagus!"

**X.x.X**

Sekarang Shinichi sedang berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Ia sedang menunggu Ran. Ia telah mengirim _e-mail_ berisi ajakan pertemuan setelah pulang sekolah—yah, walaupun cuman di halaman belakang sekolah sih. Shinichi telah sampai lima menit yang lalu—dan ia hanya tinggal menunggu Ran saja. Tak berapa lama kemudian, yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang. Ran pun menghampiri Shinichi yang sedang berdiri menunggunya.

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanya Ran sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Eh, kau berlari?" tanya Shinichi.

"Haha, iya. Aku takut telat," jawab Ran polos.

"Ya ampun, kita, kan satu sekolah," balas Shinichi heran. Ran pun tersipu malu. Lagipula, buat apa takut terlambat? Kan jadwal pulang mereka sama. Eh, walaupun pasti ada yang lebih lambat beberapa menit sih.

"Oh ya, kamu bilang ada yang mau diomongin. Emangnya apaan?" tanya Ran penasaran. Wajahnya pun terlihat antusias.

"Eng ... i-itu ... aku ...," ujar Shinichi gugup.

"Ya?"

"Aku suka..."

"Suka apa?"

"Aku suka sama kamu ...," ujar Shinichi akhirnya. Ran yang mendengar pernyataan Shinichi yang terlalu mendadak pun—tapi emang ada pernyataan cinta yang nggak mendadak?—hanya bisa terbengong-bengong saja. Oh ayolah, mereka hanya terkadang suka kebetulan bertemu, interaksi juga kadang-kadang. Tapi tadi Shinichi bilang ... suka?

"Ma-mau nggak kamu jadi pacar aku?" tanya Shinichi. Iih, pernyataan cintanya Shinichi datar dan standar banget deh *dikemplang*. Tapi, pernyataan Shinichi yang di bawah Big Ben itu baru romantis. Ternyata Gosho Aoyama romantis juga, yak! Oke, mulai ngelantur lagi. Abaikan saja.

Shinichi masih terdiam menunggu jawaban Ran. Sedangkan Ran sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa. Tapi, sedikit banyak Shinichi merasa lega juga sih. Walaupun rasa cemas itu pasti ada.

"Em ... a-aku ... aku..."

"Udah, nggak usah dijawab sekarang," ujar Shinichi sambil tersenyum, "tapi, kalau kamu udah punya jawabannya, kasih tau aku, ya."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Shinichi pun pamit pulang duluan, meninggalkan Ran yang masih menatapnya bingung.

**X.x.X**

Dua minggu pun berlalu. Tapi Ran belum memberikan jawaban apapun dari pertanyaan—atau pernyataan?—Shinichi. Shinichi pun curhat pada dua sahabatnya ini—yang dua-duanya sama sekali nggak punya kisah cinta atau pengalaman di bidang (?) itu. Malangnya...

"Oi," panggil Shinichi. Ia menghampiri Heiji dan Kaito yang sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya. Entah lagi ngapain. Ngeliat yang nggak-nggak atau sekadar berselancar di sebuah situs bernama Fanfiction. Atau cuman main _game_. Entahlah, aku nggak mau cari tau *dilempar panci*.

"Hn?" tanya Kaito sambil tetap mengutak-atik ponselnya. Shinichi yang penasaran pun meliriknya. Ternyata lagi ngebuka situs apalah itu. Tapi logo situsnya kayak FFn sih—ya berarti Ffn dong!

Shinichi juga melirik Heiji. Eh, ternyata tuh anak lagi enak-enakkan baca _manga online_. Shinichi menghela napas.

"Dia belum menjawab pernyataanku," ujar Shinichi lemas. Heiji dan Kaito menghentikan aktifitasnya—tapi aktifitas bernapas masih dijalankan, ya—saat mendengar perkataan Shinichi tadi.

"Serius? Mungkin masih bingung kali," ujar Heiji.

"Tapi, ini, kan udah dua minggu," keluh Shinichi.

"Tanyain aja sama orangnya langsung. Ribet amat sih," komentar Kaito.

"Eh?" gumam Shinichi dan Heiji bersamaan. Mereka menoleh pada Kaito yang ternyata lagi cekikikan ngeliat layar ponselnya. Mereka yang tahu bagaimana sifat sahabatnya ini pun hanya memasang wajah bosan. Pasti lagi ngeliat atau ngebaca yang nggak-nggak. Namanya juga Kaito. Bukan Kaito kalau nggak kayak gitu.

"Udah, suruh aja ketemuan lagi," tambahnya. Shinichi dan Heiji saling pandang. Kemudian, Shinichi tersenyum. "Perasaan dari kemarin lo mulu deh yang ngasih saran ke gue."

"Emang lo pikir gratis apa?"

"Apa!"

**X.x.X**

Mereka bertiga pun menunggu kedatangan Ran di halaman belakang sekolah, sama seperti waktu itu. Tak lama kemudian, Ran pun datang—eh, ternyata ia membawa teman-temannya; Sonoko, Kazuha, dan Aoko. Shinichi menghela napas sebelum berbicara.

"Jadi?" tanya Shinichi. Ran terlihat meneguk ludah dengan susahnya. Ia pun menarik napas perlahan dan menghembuskannya. Mulutnya pun terbuka, siap mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jadi ... kita putus, ya?" ujar Ran. Seketika Shinichi, Heiji, dan Kaito tertegun dan saling pandang satu sama lain. Bingung? Jelas! Nah lo, kok putus? Serasa ditimpa emas seberat satu ton yang sebenernya milik author *boong banget*, mereka bertiga pun hanya memasang tampang bloon ples tampang nggak ngerti. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian mereka langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahahaha!" tawa Shinichi keras bersamaan dengan tawa Heiji dan Kaito. Ran dan yang lainnya pun menjadi bingung. Kenapa malah tertawa? pikir mereka semua—ya iyalah, gimana nggak ketawa, Mbak?

Setelah satu menit tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa henti, Shinichi pun mencoba menjelaskan walaupun harus menahan tawanya.

"Maksud kamu apa ngomong gitu? Aku aja baru nembak kamu, kok udah minta putus? Hahahaha! Kamu ini ada-ada aja! Hahaha!" jelas Shinichi sambil tertawa. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Ran untuk mencerna omongan Shinichi. Begitu ia menyadarinya, ia pun tersipu malu dan tertawa.

"Dasar kamu ini. Kok bisa sih kayak gitu?" tanya Shinichi sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Otak aku lagi konslet nih. Lagian, waktu kamu nembak aku juga, pikiran aku sebenernya lagi melayang-layang. Jadinya ... ya gini deh ...," ujar Ran sambil memalingkan wajahnya. _Bisa-bisanya gue kayak gini! Malu! Apalagi di depan Shinichi! Gyaa!_

Shinichi berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum. Ia pun memegang tangannya. Ran pun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Shinichi dan wajahnya mulai merona—ini baru pertama kalinya ada anak cowok yang memegang tangannya. Apalagi anak itu sedang tersenyum lembut dan menatap Ran intens.

"Perlu kuulangi, nggak? Otak kamu lagi nggak konslet, kan?" tanya Shinichi sambil tersenyum.

"Hah?"

"Aku suka sama kamu. Kamu mau nggak jadi pacar aku?"

"Eh?"

"Jadi?" Ran terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Mau. Aku juga suka kok sama kamu. Maaf deh, soal yang tadi. Aku salah paham—mana memalukan lagi. Menyebalkan."

"Hahaha. Iya, iya, nggak apa-apa kok. Oke, jadi hari ini kita resmi pacaran!"

**Owari**

Ini humor nggak sih? Parody nggak sih? -.-

Perasaan nggak ada bagus-bagusnya deh ini fic. Udahlah, aku juga pusing ama ini fic. Mana fic dengan main genre humor/parody yang pertama lagi. Meskipun gitu, ada sih fic lain yang genrenya humor. Sebenernya, aku ini nggak punya sense of humor. Jadi wajarlah hasilnya kayak gini *alibi*.

Akhir kata, review please~


End file.
